The present technology relates to a solid state image capturing apparatus, a camera module and an electronic device. More particularly, the present technology relates to a solid state image capturing apparatus, a camera module and an electronic device where an IRCF (an infrared cut filter) is fixed with a metal plate having an opening to decrease a distance to a solid state image capturing apparatus at the back of a lens (LB: lens back) thereby lowering a height of a housing.